One of the major new frontiers in the pharmaceutical industry is the design of small molecules to perturb protein-protein interactions PPIs. Many medicinally validated protein targets involve PPIs, but the methods available to discover small molecules that perturb these are, on aggregate, inadequate. Small Molecule PPI Mimics LLC owns intellectual property covering an innovative new approach to designing organic compounds that can perturb PPIs. Two computational protocols are at the core of this approach. The first is a procedure called Quenched Molecular Dynamics (QMD) to determine preferred conformations of small molecules, and the second is a proprietary algorithm called Exploring Key Orientations (EKO) to data-mine structurally characterized PPIs on a massive scale. Small Molecule PPI Mimics LLC proposes to generate revenue streams by: (i) identifying patentable chemotypes that can be used to interfere with PPIs and selling this information, or entering into collaborations based on it; and, (ii) preparing and testing patentable chemotypes that the company will own, then sell or use to enter into collaborative agreements. Several steps are necessary to exploit the commercial potential of EKO. The first is to develop a version of QMD that is unencumbered by the need to license software routines from commercial vendors. Secondly, it is necessary to adapt the software so that it can be run faster, on a standard desktop computer with a more user-friendly interface with less command lines. Third, that software needs to be further validated with experimental data showing compounds can bind PPIs implicated in this process. This application is to support efforts in these three areas.